The invention pertains to a water pumping system and apparatus for pumping water out of the ground, for example, prior to excavating the area and which may include a series of well points installed in an area of the ground, which is to be dewatered or dried out. The dewatering areas may be located at different levels below the ground surface, and the apparatus is often subjected to severe abuse from handling, being moved about or from other machinery in the area. Furthermore, it may be difficult to install or remove the apparatus. The prior art apparatus of this general type is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,438 which issued June 14, 1977. In that device the power system and pumping apparatus were located closely adjacent the work site; that is, closely adjacent the well points and area being dewatered. The equipment shown in that patent is expensive and also subjected to the hazards of the dirty and busy work area, the water pump axis is disposed horizontally, and the various components including a separate vacuum tank and pump therefor are all exposed. In addition, that equipment required close adjustment and tolerance between the various parts of the water pump assembly.